Halloween Party
by Redandblackcatta
Summary: A Halloween themed oneshot for GrellxUndertaker, in which they are school students attending a Halloween party and Undertaker is completely head over heels for Grell, and helps her feel better about herself, whilst learning that she likes him too. Hope you enjoy.


**Author's Note: Happy Halloween! This story is a GrellxUndertaker story, as is probably obvious from the description. It's made for my friend, Kitty, seeing as she actually supports this couple, and her friend Lucy. I support Grelliam a lot more, though this couple has its moments. I hope you enjoy, though I stayed up all night, so this is likely to be not my best writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, only this storyline.**

The Halloween Party

Undertaker strolled through the hall he was standing in, amused by the tacky Halloween decorations and the creepy-themed music. Vaguely, he recognised the music as Halloween from the movie The Nightmare before Christmas and giggled to himself due to the fact that he had just watched the movie yesterday, before being dragged out by his nagging need to get a costume for the Halloween party that one of the students in the school was throwing, though he wasn't entirely sure who. The entire year group had been invited, and he was never one to pass up a good time, though he usually much preferred staying in his house and muttering about death or telling himself jokes to wandering around a packed hall in search of one special face.

Jostled by the crowd, Undertaker frowned, rearranging the top-hat he wore, allowing the tatty purple bow to flop into his face, his eyes protected by his bangs falling into his face. Normally he walked around in skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, thigh-high boots covered in buckles and zips worn over the top, and a trench coat worn over that, his long nails painted black. Today, his nails were still long and black, but his hair was down, instead of in its usually high ponytail, glasses removed from his face.

He was wearing a purple waistcoat and a pair of baggy, black and white striped trousers, his heeled boots reaching only up to his knees. Fiddling with the purple bow-tie he wore, which was large and floppy, he grinned some more, eyes still searching for that one face. It was a lot more difficult today, however, as some people at the dance were wearing that colour. _Her_ signature colour.

Of course, had they have all been wearing normal clothes, then Undertaker was still likely to have a little difficulty spotting her without his glasses, as there would be two red blurs around the room, but he was looking for the livelier, more interesting one, rather than the village nurse Angelina Dalles. Then again, normally if you found Madam Red, as she liked to be called, you could find Grell. For this reason, Undertaker persisted, passing familiar faces here and there.

Mey Rin, Finny and Bardroy, the three incompetent students in the school, were huddled together, Bardroy dressed like a pirate, Finny like a frog and Mey Rin like a flamingo. Undertaker couldn't help but chuckle at that. What, exactly, had caused her to think of _that_ as a Halloween costume? Then again, it was original and interesting, so why not, exactly? Near to the three were Agni and Soma, Agni looking embarrassed, but loving towards Soma, while the younger boy fiddled with Agni's bandages, him having taken it upon himself to dress as a mummy, while Soma was dressed like Sherlock Holmes, it seemed.

Elizabeth Midford, the annoying blonde girl, was sitting in the corner, looking sad, and as Undertaker looked around he could see why. She had dressed herself up as a mouse, but it seemed that Ronald Knox had had that same idea. Furthermore, the boy she had been chasing after for months – Ciel Phantomhive – was dancing in the arms of a taller boy that Undertaker was believed to be named Sebastian Michaelis. Claude and Alois, the rivals to Ciel and Sebastian, appeared to be dancing together too, and a lot more contentedly than anyone would have believed them to be together. Of course, Undertaker was aware of Alois' love for Claude, but the other boy had never seemed to return it, until now.

Looking around, Undertaker couldn't help but notice how many people were dancing and having fun together, as couples. Ciel and Sebastian, looking like the White Rabbit and Alice from Alice in Wonderland, had been the first that Undertaker had noticed, Claude and Alois dressed like a wolf and a red-cloaked girl the second, but now that he had started to notice, he couldn't stop. Ronald Knox was leaning against William T. Spears, a softer look on his face than Undertaker had ever seen before on his face, and he couldn't help but laugh. In a different corner, Alan Humphries was sitting on Eric Slingby's lap, looking a little uncomfortable at the public display Eric was pulling, kissing him on the cheek every so often, but everyone knew they were a couple.

Bardroy and Mey Rin were even holding hands, Undertaker realised, once he took a second glance at them, and he suddenly found that he wasn't enjoying the party so much as he had been before. He still couldn't see Grell anywhere, but everyone was having a good time, from the Chinese exchange students Lau and Ran Mao, to Claude Faustus and William T. Spears, who were famously known around the school for their straight faces and cold attitudes. How was it that the coldest people in the room were able to have a good time, but the one who did nothing but have a good time was having the worst time? Even Lizzie appeared to have pulled herself together and was dancing a little with Paula, her best friend.

Sighing, feeling a frown pull at his lips, Undertaker pushed his way outside and leaned against the wall, taking a chunk of his hair and braiding it, wishing he was back at his house with the coffins to keep him company. His father was an Undertaker, which was how he had got his nickname. At first, he had been 'the Undertaker's son', but that had soon shortened to 'Undertaker' and it had stuck. In fact, the silver haired boy was pretty sure that 'Undertaker' was what most people actually thought his name was, though in reality it was Adrian Crevan. He wondered if she, the girl he had fancied for the last couple of months, ever since he had met her during a fight between him, her, Ronald, Sebastian and Ciel, knew his real name. He doubted it.

Sighing, he tapped a nail against the scar crossing his face, which he had got during another fight that had got him thrown out of his last school, along with the one on his finger and across his neck. There were a few more dotting his body here and there, but he didn't particularly care. They told a story, after all, and his face was still very handsome. His father wasn't pleased, of course. Nor was he pleased with all the piercings in Undertaker's ears, but there was nothing the man could do. Undertaker had proved that by going out and buying more when his father had taken all his piercings away one day.

Lost in thought about the past, Undertaker was only disturbed when a high-pitched, airy giggle floated to his ears, and he looked around in interest. He knew that voice.

"My, my, _Darling_ ," she drawled, walking forwards and putting her heeled boot up on the wall next to him, allowing the slit material of her dress to fall down off of her leg and reveal the silky, creamy skin beneath it. His heart beat faster at the sound of her voice. "You look simply wonderful. What have you come as, hmm? The Mad Hatter?"

Undertaker grinned and nodded, bowing low to the redhead and straightening up to take her hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing the back of it.

"Indeed I have, m'dear," he grinned, before laughing some more. "And you've come as a devil, I see."

His words were stretched out and strange-sounding, as always, but it made Grell laugh, reaching up to fiddle with her hair and rearrange it, the red horns she had stuck in it moving slightly.

"Well," she batted her eyelids, flashing her sharp teeth at him and wiggling a little, before hooking her arm through his and dragging him off towards the pond at the edge of the school property. "William said that I couldn't be a raging psychopath with a chainsaw," she pouted, the red lipstick on her lips suiting her incredibly. "But then again, he said that I looked silly in a dress, and I look just _divine_. That man is _so_ old fashioned."

She raised one hand up to her face and studied the nails, ignoring Undertaker as he eyed her flawless figure. Why did she have to have a personality that fit with her own, and be beautiful to boot? It wasn't fair, because Undertaker was fairly sure that she wouldn't be interested in him. She chased the boys such as Sebastian and William, though it was clear that she had no chance. Curiously, he blinked at her. Surely she had come here tonight with someone?

"Well, m'dear," he said, poking her in the arm with one of his long black nails. "Who's the lucky man that gets to bring you tonight?"

He cackled at that, a smile still stretching across his face when Grell turned to look at him, her eyebrows furrowed, before her face cleared and she flipped her hair back, putting on a nonchalant air.

"Oh, _Darling_ ," she said, walking over to a rock and moving the pumpkin on it to sit upon the floor, before draping herself over it in a provocative, yet modest manner. Undertaker had no idea how she did it, but she really was such a stunning person. "Those men just don't deserve me. They have no idea how to treat a lady."

"Oh, but what about Sebastian or William, hmm?" Undertaker grinned, going to sit beside her and smiling as she pulled herself up and closer to him, goose-bumps present on her skin. Undertaker supposed it was a little chilly, and he took of his black jacket and draped it over her shoulders, apologising, with a smile, for the lack of red.

"Thank you, Darling," she grinned up at him, before leaning back on her hands and frowning a little, Undertaker putting a nail to his lips as he waited to hear what she had to say, the smile falling from his face now that the smile had fallen from hers. " _Such_ a gentleman. Not like Sebas-chan or Willy-darling. They say that I'm not a lady. Not a lady? I'll show them."

"Aah, but m'dear," Undertaker hurried to interject, not wanting to ruin the night for either of them. "Men such as those can't see a beautiful lady when she's sitting right in front of them."

"B-beautiful?" Grell turned her large, pretty green eyes on Undertaker and furrowed her brow in confusion. No one had ever called her beautiful before, save for her parents, but that was required. "You think I'm beautiful? But Willy-darling says that I'm a bother, and not a lady, and that I'm crazy."

"William is wrong," Undertaker chuckled a little, watching as Grell tapped her index fingers together, clearly still a little nervous, though Undertaker had little idea as to why. "You're a very pretty lady, m'dear, and of course you're crazy."

Grell flinched a little at that, looking down at her lap, which caused Undertaker to laugh. The redhead's head swung around at that, preparing to snap at Undertaker, but he was already speaking.

"I wouldn't like you if you weren't crazy, after all." He wound a curl of her red hair around his finger, tugging on it lightly and watching as it shifted the horns on her head again. "William may respect me, m'dear, but he thinks I'm just as crazy, if not more so."

"Well, I suppose that's true," Grell whispered, eyes watching the other with a watery film over them, surprised that anyone would say such nice things about her, let alone the man she truly fancied. "But Darling," she hesitated to ask, looking down at her lap to hide the blush on her face. "When you say you like me, do you mean you _like_ like me, or you like me as a friend?"

" _Like_ like?" Undertaker laughed, putting his fingers under the other's chin and turning her head to face his. "Are we twelve now, m'dear?"

"Humph," Grell responded, folding her arms and attempting to pull away from him, failing miserably as his grip on her chin tightened, unwilling to lose his view of her eyes. They were so beautiful, though they were the same colour as his, and he didn't want to stop watching her emotions pass through them. "You know what I mean," she whispered, cheeks flushing. "Just answer the question."

"Well of course I like you as a friend, m'dear," Undertaker told her, chuckling when her face fell, surprised to find that she appeared to want them to be more. "But I also _like_ like you, as you said."

Green eyes widened, before a slightly worried smile broke out over her face.

"You're sure?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing. "But nobody likes me. Well… I suppose Ronnie, Alan and Eric do, but no one _like_ likes me…"

"Funny devil," Giggling, Undertaker tapped Grell on the nose, allowing her to wiggle herself closer and look up at him in confusion. "I've _like_ liked you for a while."

Chuckling again at the childish way they were talking, Undertaker was surprised to find Grell looking up at him with wide eyes, a worried but hopeful look on her face.

"In that case?" She whispered, drawing closer. "Can I kiss you? I've like liked you for some time, too."

"You don't need to ask, m'dear," Undertaker replied, tapping her on the nose again as butterflies rose to his stomach and his blood started rushing. It wasn't long before Grell was pulling the bangs out of his face and pressing her lips to his, hands running through his hair. He ran his hands through her hair too, feeling his heart beat quicken and the blood start flowing around his body, smiling when Grell opened her mouth and allowed their tongues to dance.

She tasted like strawberries and sugar, and her teeth felt odd, but nice to Undertaker. Before long, she was sitting in his lap, and she was making pretty little sounds in her throat, her breath coming in gasps as she pulled back, staring down at Undertaker's eyes, her face close enough for him to make her pretty face out clearly. Undertaker knew he wished this moment would last, but it was getting close to a time when the teenagers went out trick-or-treating, and he knew for a fact that Grell loved doing that. Besides, he had agreed that he would go with the others. Sighing, regretting his promises, he pulled back from her, grinning up at her with ease.

"I'm afraid, m'dear, that I have an appointment to keep." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I promised to go trick-or-treating, and I'm not one to break my word."

"Is it that time already?" Grell asked, looking around as if in search of a clock. Finding none, she stared at Undertaker in bewilderment. "Unnie?"

Chuckling at the nickname, the silver haired man pointed up to the moon, explaining that he had long since learned to tell the time from the position of the sun and the moon in the sky. Looking slightly impressed, and a little confused as to why, Grell leaned in and kissed him again.

"I suppose that makes sense," she whispered, before hopping off of his lap and brushing her dress down, before picking the pumpkin up and placing it back on the rock they had been sitting on, her nails darting over the pumpkin quickly, though soon moving to link with his fingers, dragging him along and towards the rest of the party-goers. "Now, come on, Adrian. We have some sweets to collect."

Undertaker laughed, surprised to find that the beautiful redhead did know his name after all. Pausing only quickly, long enough to see what Grell had done to the pumpkin, Undertaker followed afterwards, amused by her request to 'hurry it along', because she wanted 'chocolate, _Darling'_.

"Coming, coming," he called, hurrying to keep up with her and laughing all the way, grinning widely enough to match the pumpkin for creepy smiles. Besides, he was clearly the better smiler. At least he didn't have a heart shape with the letters A + G in it on his cheek. Glad that the party hadn't turned out so badly after all, Undertaker hoped that the next years Halloween party would be just as fun. Walking towards Grell and the strains of the Monster Mash playing in the distance, Undertaker linked his hands with the redhead once more, knowing that from then on in, he would be in for some much more amusing times.

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry this story sucked so badly. I was trying to write, but my brother came and started playing on the X-box, and I can't be bothered to rewrite it, so this is what you get. If you actually bothered to read this Kittikat, then I'm surprised.** **Honestly, call yourself a fangirl, but then don't bother to read fanfiction or write it or draw pictures. Humph. Anyway, for all those out there who did enjoy the story, then I thank you for that, as I myself am not entirely sure that it is a very good one, myself. I'm always a lot better at writing longer stories. I think this was too rushed. Anyway, I'm blabbering on now, because I'm tired, so I'm just gonna… stop… yeah. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
